ToeJam and Earl
Earl is a weiner. ToeJam & Earl are a Tag-Team formed by titular characters ToeJam and Earl, the stars of the ToeJam & Earl franchise. Both of them are EDBW graduates. In the ToeJam & Earl franchise Hailing from the planet of Funkatron, ToeJam & Earl are a pair of funk-loving rapping aliens who crash-land on planet Earth as a result of Earl's erratic piloting skills. The pair scoured high and low, meanwhile avoiding boring, filthy humans looking to funk them and their goals up, to collect parts to rebuild their ship and return to Funkatron. However, some of the aforementioned humans stowed away on the ship, and ToeJam & Earl made it their mission to capture and return the humans via spacecraft, all while luring a Funkapotamus back from the Funk Dimension. After some time, the pair return to Earth to retrieve the stolen twelve Sacred Albums of Funk and defeat the Anti-Funk, saving the world from everything that is unfunky. Since then however, they've disappeared of the face of the funkiverse and haven't been in a game since. However, that may soon change if they can get... Back in the Groove. In VGCW Season 8: Let's Get Funky! ToeJam and Earl debuted as a tag-team in Season 8, making their first VGCW appearance on 2014-07-29. They managed to secure a win against veteran team The Mystical Ninjas, despite having a rocky start at the match outset. Their appearance in VGCW was met with many cheers from the crowd, promising great things to come for the newest tag team in VGCW. Unfortunately, since their debut victory, the team was squashed by Safety Valve and shut down by The Saiyans in a non-title tornado tag matchup. Season 9: Panic on Funkatron The start of a new season did little to help the team as they were taken out of the Co-Op Contenders' Tournament in the first round by Barret & Flint. Their next match would be against Sonic & Knuckles; any hope that the pair's ring rust after being inactive nearly all of Season 8 would prove an advantage would be false, as the pair of aliens would find themselves smashed by a pair of finishers at the exact same time, losing their fourth match in a row. Has the funk stopped before it could even begin? Perhaps feeling rebellious, the two aliens might have decided to play dressup and steal a slot in the main event on December 9th...or maybe not. Despite their run of losses, they were given a chance to get into a #1 Contenders match...but they had to get through Barret & Flint, the team they were defeated by in the Tournament, to get into it. Unfortunately, history repeated itself as the pair were taken out by the pair of fathers. After yet another loss, the crowd began to stop feeling the funk and realize that the pair were...not very good, an opinion which was solidified after two successive defeats to The Dragons and The Mystical Ninjas. Season 10: Back in the Groove For the tenth season of VGCW, Toejam and Earl decided to reinvent themselves by giving themselves new outfits and a new theme. They also they cut a promo to hang with the audience and but were interrupted by Groose, who was convinced they were invaders plotting a takeover, when really they're just some chill dudes in a jam, ya dig? They then put on a match against the Birds of Prey later that night. In a contender for the match of the night, ToeJam and Earl showed off their new moves, but most of all proved they had what it takes by being one of the only tag teams to successfully pull off a full hot tag. Earl stayed in the match from that point onward and took all the punishment Captain Falcon and Ezio put on him, debuting his new finisher, The Crash Landing. He was then able to weather the storm and perform a rollup on Ezio to win the match, starting off season 10 on a high note. The alien duo next faced Barrett and Flint, whom they had lost against twice before. The manly men started strong but Toejam & Earl picked up enough momentum midway to turn the match around and secure a second win. Groose and his bullies continued to give the aliens grief, but the recent display of sudden competence earned Toejam & Earl a place in the co-op contenders tournament and a match up against the bullies in the first round. Despite insistence from Groose that his cronies would send the no-good aliens packing, Toejam and Earl won their third match in a row when the bullies were put down by Earl's funk-powered Crash Landing. In the semi-finals, Toejam & Earl faced off against The Practice, and though the doctors would take the win and move on to the finals, Toejam & Earl had put on two 5-star matches in one night and earned some respect for the funk. Groose, unhappy with the loss, was not finished with Toejam & Earl. He once again approached the aliens and challenged them to a rematch with the bullies, only this time Groose himself would join them in the ring. Groose bragged about how no alien could match him in the ring - and was overheard by Vegeta. The prince of all Saiyans accepted Groose's challenge personally and promised to meet him at the challenge tower. At the last minute, the intended 3v3 match between aliens and bullies was split up into two, with Toejam & Earl facing off against the bullies for a second time while Vegeta fought Groose personally in a hell in a cell. This time they were fully prepared for the bullies and came swinging out of the gate, quickly eliminating Heavy and putting down the mayor, leaving both bullies 100% funked up. Toejam & Earl were later seen talking to newcomer Kanji Tatsumi about End Game X, with Kanji having an idea to earn title shots for all three of them. The week before End Game, Kanji put his plan into action; while Gary Oak was making an in-ring announcement, Kanji, Toejam & Earl interrupted to demand the GM grant them some title shots. Amused, Gary said he'd find them three opponents for End Game and if they won, they could have their title shots. They were later called out by Duke Nukem and Snake, who said the newcomers hadn't earned a damn thing; if they wanted a title shot they would prove it against The Duke, Snake and a "mystery opponent" who wouldn't be revealed until End Game X. That mystery opponent was Little Mac, who entered the ring alongside veterans Duke and Snake during the first match of End Game X. While Kanji had instigated the challenge, it was Toejam & Earl who were the real stars in the match by fighting on even footing with the main-event stars. Earl would finally nail Little Mac with a Crash Landing and score the pin, closing out the season as #1 co-op contenders. Funk was undoubtedly on a roll. Tag Team Record Gallery Toejam and earl vgcw.png|ToeJam & Earl in their classic outfits before getting rebooted.